


Half a year in Margaery and Sansa’s life

by x_wolfdragons_x



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Modern Era, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_wolfdragons_x/pseuds/x_wolfdragons_x
Summary: The title needs work but it’s self-explanatory.





	Half a year in Margaery and Sansa’s life

_ January _

_Margaery opened one eye to be immediately hit with a headache._

_Happy New Year indeed._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sansa gazing out of the window and the sound of snoring told her that Arya was still asleep. She turned to address her._

“_Hey Sans, why am I in your room?” _

“_You passed out in here, then so did Arya so it just made sense for us to all be together”_

“_Fair enough” Margaery yawned, “Sorry about that, what are you doing?”_

“_It’s okay. Nothing really, just being thoughtful, thinking of my goals for this year”_

“_Your goals?”_

“_Yeah, I always set goals for the year”_

“_Right” Margaery forced herself to sit up and grimaced into the water she drank from._

_Sansa chuckled, “How’s that hangover?”_

“_It’s coming along nicely, you seem fine”_

“_Yeah I didn’t drink that much, I dread to think how Arya will be”_

“_So, what are you thinking about for your goals?”_

“_I think I might get a job”_

“_A job? Why? You don’t need one, the student loan is covering this place”_

“_I know, it’s not about money although that is a benefit. I just need something to do, if you’re not here, you’re with Loras or in the debate team or discussing politics at great length with your grandmother. When you’re not here, I don’t really have anything to do other than when my sister decides to grace me with her presence. I think I should try and have a relationship this year too”_

“_Oh, really?”_

“_Yeah, it’s been like a year and half that we’ve been here now. I mean you have Daenerys, I didn’t even add her to the list of things you’re doing, literally”_

“_Sansa” Margaery exclaimed and giggled, “Dany and I aren’t dating”_

“_I know, I just don’t see myself ever being able to be involved in a situation like that. Not that there’s anything wrong with it, it’s just not me. But I do want sex, it’s been a year and a half since I’ve had sex, like come on”_

_As it turns out, both of those things happen at the same time for Sansa. She gets a job in a coffee shop just off campus and meets a girl called Yara. Margaery instantly disliked her, she doesn't think she’s Sansa type at all. She’s quite harsh looking, blunt and very openly sexual. Margaery thinks Yara would probably suit Arya more than Sansa. Thankfully, Yara lived alone so Sansa goes back there to… Well, Margaery doesn't like to think about that. It means that Daenerys can come over to her flat for once, give Dany’s flatmate, Missandei, some relief from hearing them._

“_Where’s your head Margaery?” Dany asked between kisses, “It’s not on me this evening, I know that much”_

_Margaery sighed, “Sorry, Sansa’s got a new girlfriend and I don’t like her”_

“_Well, why not?”_

_Margaery shrugged, “She isn’t Sansa’s type”_

“_And who is? You?”_

“_I’m not saying that, like you for example. If you wanted to date Sansa, that would be fine”_

“_And why am I Sansa’s type?”_

“_Well, you’re gentle and… I don’t know. I can’t explain it, Yara just isn’t right for Sansa”_

“_Oh, Yara Greyjoy? I know her, I agree that does seem an odd match but Yara’s nice. She’s not going to hurt Sansa”_

“_You don’t know that”_

“_I meant physically”_

“_Oh right, well I should hope not. I’ll kill her myself”_

_Dany smiled, “Listen, darling, maybe you should date someone if you’re so annoyed. It’s going to be Valentine's day soon and it’s horrible being alone at that time of year”_

“_I’m not alone, I have you”_

“_Except, you don’t” Dany bit her lip, “Look this isn’t me making a big revelation about having feelings for you or anything like that, don’t worry. I’m just wondering why we haven’t dated, it’s not like we don’t talk”_

“_No I know, I don’t know. I’ve always been better at casual things”_

“_Have you ever had a relationship?” Dany asked._

“_No. At home, there were girls and we basically did this”_

“_Do you want to date? We could try one as test maybe, go to that Italian down the way. We’re friends anyway Marg, if it’s not clicking then we can just go as friends. It won’t be weird”_

_Margaery sighs, “I don’t know Dany, can I get back to you on that?”_

_ February _

_It’s February 10th when Margaery caved in and called Dany, mostly because Yara Greyjoy had been annoying her greatly. She’d been doing this romantic gesture of leaving Sansa a rose in the fourteen days leading up to Valentines Day, in different places for Sansa to find. Margaery had become involved in it, in having to allow Yara into the flat to hide roses when Sansa wasn't in. Honestly, Margaery was dreading hearing about whatever she had got planned for Valentines Day itself. _

_Margaery had just finished styling her hair when Sansa walked into the living room, Yara in tow. Margaery oddly felt nervous about the date, mostly because she was sure that this meant more to Dany than she was letting on. She tucked her hair up into a bun and left two strands hanging down which she curled and she was wearing one of her best dresses, a long backless red one._

“_Oh wow” Sansa gushed, “you look beautiful”_

_Margaery sensed Yara’s discomfort and smiled, “Thank you”_

“_Where are you going?” Yara asked._

“_On a date”_

“_With Dany?” Sansa asked, “That’s good”_

“_Yeah, hopefully,” She smiled, “I better go, I’ll see you tomorrow now probably”_

_The date went surprisingly well, Margaery wasn't sure if she was just sprung on by the occasion of it all. The fact she was dressed up, the fact that Dany was too. Dany looked utterly beautiful, she was wearing a white dress that hung off her shoulders, her hair was pulled back into its normal plait but similar to Margaery, she left a few strands out which she curled. They’d drunk a bottle of wine between them so Margaery was in a good state when they left the restaurant, she was wearing “ridiculous heels” as Dany called them, so she gripped Dany’s arm as they walked back to the campus._

“_This was fun” Margaery admitted._

“_Good, I’m glad. Are you coming back with me?”_

“_If you don’t mind, Yara came back with Sansa earlier and I’m not sure I want to deal with that. I don’t want her to ruin how I feel right now”_

“_Which is?” _

_Margaery cups Dany’s face and kissed her deeply, “Does that answer your question?”_

_ March _

_Their happiness didn't last long, out of the blue Yara dumped Sansa. She said she felt like she was putting on a facade, that all the romantic stuff wasn’t really her. Margaery wanted to punch her every-time she saw her walking down the corridor. Sansa said they were still on good terms meaning that Sansa could still work at the coffee shop but Margaery knew how upset she was so as a result, she neglected Dany for a while._

_They eventually have their second date, one that Margaery arranged for them to go ice skating. They have fun but the spark isn’t there from their first date and it’s painfully obvious._

“_Look Marg” Dany slurped from her milkshake, “A girl like that isn’t going to stay single for long, if you want her for goodness sake go and get her”_

“_I don’t want her”_

“_Who are you trying to convince me or her? Look we tried, it didn’t work, no hard feelings”_

“_Dany, you know you could date other people right?”_

“_Yeah of course, I wanted to try with you but it didn’t work out so yeah, no hard feelings”_

_Margaery ignored whatever it is was felt for Sansa and pushed herself into her studied, her exams were eight weeks away and although she had a photographic memory, she hadn’t even started yet. Sansa had been studying a lot recently, Margaery was sure that was her coping mechanism, having drunkenly told Margaery that she believed she’d been falling for Yara when they’d split._

_That seemed to work for a while, she even still slept with Dany some nights, referring back to their old agreement. That was until Dany called her._

“_Hey Dan, what’s up?” Margaery was in the library, a large black coffee beside her and books were strewn about everywhere._

“_Hey, um, there’s something kinda awkward I need to talk to you about”_

“_Shoot”_

“_Arya Stark asked me out”_

“_As in Sansa’s sister?”_

“_Yeah”_

_Margaery gulped, “And what did you say?”_

“_I said yes”_

“_When did this even happen?”_

“_Well earlier, we bumped into each other in the corridor and we know of each other. She said she felt bad that things hadn’t worked out between me and you. We had a chat and then yeah”_

_With a sigh, Margaery hung up the call, she packed up her stuff and headed towards Arya’s apartment. She didn’t even know why she was angry, she’d told herself she felt nothing for Dany but maybe she had or maybe it was just that she was losing her familiarity. They obviously wouldn’t be able to continue their agreement now._

“_Ah Margaery, I probably should have expected to see you at some point. Come in” Arya’s apartment was a state, a far cry from the near spotless conditions they lived in._

_Margaery rolled her eyes, “I guess your sister hasn’t been over here in a while”_

“_Clearly not. Gendry, piss off for a bit”_

_Margaery felt a little rude for not even acknowledging Arya’s flatmate who had been sat on the sofa, invested in a video game of some sort. He paused it and in a bit of a strop walked into his bedroom._

“_Say your piece”_

_Margaery sighed, “Really Arya? Out of everyone, you picked Daenerys? Besides me, how do you even know her?”_

“_I see her around the place”_

“_Do you talk?”_

“_No, we don’t, hence why I asked her out, so we could talk. Look I’m sorry you’ve lost your fuck buddy now but I know it didn’t go well between you two so that’s really not my fault”_

“_Yes, I heard you discussed that. What else did you discuss?”_

“_It’s really none of your business Margaery, but if you must know, she thinks you love Sansa and I do too for the record”_

_Margaery left her apartment without another word and headed home, Sansa was sat on the sofa, books on the living room table and beside her._

“_Hey” She barely looked up, “I thought you were studying”_

“_Your sister asked out Dany” Margaery said bluntly._

_Sansa paused, “Ah, that I did not expect. I didn’t think they even knew each other”_

“_They don’t”_

“_It’s happening then, Dany said yes?”_

_Margaery nodded and filled up a glass of wine, “Do you want one?”_

“_Sure, thanks” She cleared her books and notes into a neat pile on the coffee table._

“_I don’t even know why I’m bothered by it” Margaery sighed and sank onto the sofa beside Sansa, who rested her feet on Margaery’s lap, “I have no right to be, Dany isn’t mine. We’re not dating, we tried and failed and yet-”_

“_Yet you are bothered by it, well I’m sorry. I think you do feel something for her, I think it’s just a bit complex and you can’t put your finger on it. I know she’s important to you though, so I’m sorry”_

“_Your sister’s apartment is a pigsty by the way”_

“_You went there?”_

“_Yeah, before here”_

“_You didn’t yell at her did you?”_

“_Sansa, have you ever known me to yell at anyone?”_

“_That’s a point”_

“_No I just went to clear the air, it would have bothered me if I hadn’t. I’m maybe being a bit childish about this, I’ll text her and apologise in a bit. I also hung up on Dany which isn’t cool so I’ll clear that too”_

“_We all lash out sometimes. Maybe you should have gotten drunk around Dany, you might have been able to articulate your feelings then”_

_Margaery chuckled, “I think that’s the only time you’ve ever advised alcohol”_

_Sansa shrugged, “I don’t enjoy the stuff, in excess. I can appreciate the irony of saying that with a glass of wine in my hand”_

_Margaery laughed, “It has its advantages, I was drunk when I met Dany and when I met you actually, wasn’t I?”_

_Sansa nodded, “You were, I remember you stumbling into the apartment. I looked at you and thought you were going to be a huge problem”_

“_Did you really?”_

“_Yeah” Sansa laughed too, “I thought you’d be drinking all the time, I thought you’d be a messy person as well. I thought you’d be coming back at god knows what time like every night”_

“_Not quite, no. I’m pleased I proved you wrong though”_

“_You did” Sansa reached for Margaery’s hand, “I don’t know where I’d be if I didn’t have you”_

“_Aww Sansa, that’s a lovely thing to say. Thank you and right back at you”_

_She thought back to her meeting with Dany. It was at one of the social events the campus put on at the beginning of the year for people to meet each other. Margaery had thought it stupid but she’d been so drawn to Dany and her unique appearance that she’d found herself talking to her. Dany was taking a degree in Greek Mythology and Margaery, perhaps arrogantly had asked her “where the hell will that get you?” and Dany had laughed,_

“_I don’t know, maybe a job in a museum or narrating an audiobook on the subject, who knows. I just felt like I’ve spent enough time stuck in school doing stuff I hate. I want to do something I like and see where it gets me, and hey, a degree is a degree right?”_

_Margaery couldn’t argue with that, several rounds of shots later and they’d been kissing up against the barstool Dany was perched on. In the morning, Margaery had panicked and they’d come to the arrangement._

_Margaery sighed, “Maybe I should have dated her, like properly at the start”_

“_Yeah, maybe. But it didn’t feel right”_

“_I don’t really” She sighed again, “I don’t really do relationships, like I never have”_

“_Really? You’ve never told me that before”_

“_Am I an idiot?”_

“_No, of course you’re not. Margaery, you’re frequently the smartest person in the room, you’re one of the smartest people I know. It’s a mistake is all, learn from it” She smiled, “I’ll learn from Yara, I’ll learn to not allow myself to fall so quickly”_

“_The stuff she was doing for you, it would have been easy to fall for her”_

“_You never liked her did you?”_

“_No, I didn’t”_

“_Why not? I’m not going to be mad I promise”_

“_I have no right to say what your type is, but I didn’t think she was it”_

“_Okay, interesting. What do you think my type is?”_

“_Well, maybe someone more like Dany, someone gentle. I don’t know, I just thought Yara was a bit harsh for your liking, like she was really blunt with people. She always joked about you two having sex, it was just a bit-”_

“_Uncomfortable?” Sansa interrupted._

“_Yeah, I guess”_

“_So if I’d dated Dany, you’d be fine with that?”_

“_Do you want to?”_

“_No silly, I’m just curious as to why you said her”_

_Margaery shrugged, “I don’t know, just the first person who popped into my head”_

_Sansa finished off her wine and kicked her feet off Margaery to retrieve the bottle from the kitchen, “Do we have more than this?”_

“_There’s vodka in the cupboard by the sink, coke in the fridge”_

“_Cool, sorry I’m just a bit stressed with exams. Okay, so hypothetically, what about you?”_

“_What about me?”_

“_Do you think you’re my type?”_

_Margaery gulped and nearly choked on the wine she sipped, “Um”_

“_That’s made things awkward hasn’t it? Sorry, I didn’t mean to, honestly I was just thinking hypothetically”_

“_No, no. I’ve just never thought about it is all” Margaery lied, “Yeah I suppose I would be your type, I mean we get along really well don’t we? We wouldn’t have to worry about that. How did you end up with Yara anyway?”_

“_Well literally on my first day, she was talking to me about how pretty I was-”_

“_She’s not wrong there”_

_Sansa blushed, “and yeah it just went from there”_

“_I don’t think she liked me either”_

“_No, she didn’t”_

“_Oh?”_

“_She thought you were a threat, you know when you went on that date with Dany and you looked” Sansa giggled nervously, “you looked more beautiful than I’d ever seen you and I was a bit like wow, she wasn’t happy with that”_

_Margaery smirked, “Thanks, you like Dany right? Given that she’s about to be your sister’s girlfriend”_

_Sansa nodded, “She seems harmless, she cared a lot for you so yeah”_

“_Are you thinking of having another relationship? You know for your goals or...”_

_Sansa shook her head, “Not right now anyway, not with the exams looming. At least it’s not been a year and a half since I’ve had sex now”_

“_That’s true”_

“_Hey Marg, are you happy in Kings Landing?”_

“_Yeah, I think so. Are you?”_

“_Mostly, I’m just wondering where to go when I graduate. Depends if I can get a job I suppose”_

“_I think you’re more likely to get a job here than anywhere else. It is the biggest city in Westeros after all. I think grandmother would want me to go home, run for an MP there but I’m not sure that’s what I want. I think I want to be like a political editor or a journalist. I’ll probably have to take another course when this one is over to do that but still”_

“_I think you’d be great at that, you seem like such a confident writer”_

_ April _

_It was odd but although they lived together, Margaery didn’t feel like she’d spoken to Sansa much recently. It was because of studying, Margaery spent every day trying to learn a different case study she might need to quote in her exams and knew Sansa was doing the same, trying to remember every page number, every exact quote from all the books she’d been studying. If Sansa wasn’t buried in books at the apartment, she was in the library or in work which she insisted was still a good thing even if Margaery thought adding more stress to her life wasn’t a good idea, Sansa relished the change of environment for a few hours._

_It was late when Margaery returned to the apartment, she’d had a revision course from 11 pm – 5 pm, debate club from 5-6: 30 pm and then she’d gone to the library to study. She’d been to the supermarket to pick up more wine for the apartment, with the stress they were both under, it was going down quickly and picked up a Chinese for herself but had enough for Sansa if she were there._

_She found Sansa sat on the edge of their balcony, her back to the door with headphones in. Margaery guessed Sansa hadn’t heard her. Margaery examined her for a moment, the balcony was wet so she guessed Sansa had been in their pool earlier and she could faintly make out damp hair on the back of Sansa’s head. She poured herself a glass and one for Sansa, balanced the bottle under her arm and trying not to make Sansa jump, she slid the door open and sat down beside her. She handed the glass to Sansa and was shocked to find silent tears rolling down her face._

“_Thanks” Sansa sniffed._

_Wordlessly, Margaery slid her hand into Sansa’s, “What’s the matter?”_

“_I don’t know” Sansa sighed and bit her lip, Margaery could tell she was really trying not to totally break down. “Everything, I don’t know where I’m going after university and it stresses me out a lot. I miss my home so much but” Sansa gestured to the scene in front of them, the city lights rising high into the sky, “I don’t think I could give this up either. I’m so fucking stressed with exams”_

“_Not that it’ll help but I bought Chinese food if you want some” Sansa nodded and choked on a sob, “Okay” Margaery rubbed Sansa’s shoulder, “I’ll be back in a sec”_

_Margaery returned a few minutes later with plates of sweet and sour chicken and egg fried rice with prawn crackers. Sansa smiled as she tucked into the food._

“_You don’t need to decide where you’re going just yet. I’d finish this year before you think of that, hey you might meet someone and want to go where they go or vice versa. Things could be very different this time next year”_

“_I can’t imagine not living with you” Sansa admitted, “It just feels like normality now”_

“_I’ll most likely be here, especially if I do decide to continue studying. Loras and Renly will be here I think so it makes sense for me to be near my closest family members anyway”_

“_I guess I decide between you or my family” Sansa shakes her head and finished off her glass of wine before pouring another, “and that’s ridiculous because you are like my family, in so many ways”_

“_I could come with you, to Winterfell. I’ve never been, I’ve always wanted to. Winterfell has a nice university right?”_

“_Yeah, it’s pretty good. I always wanted to experience the big city, I would miss it so much but I miss my home too. Winterfell is beautiful and it sounds ridiculous but I miss being cold”_

“_That’s not ridiculous”_

“_I couldn’t ask you to do that for me, especially if you were to continue studying. I wouldn’t want to move you from somewhere you’re settled. I mean Arya would be here, so that wouldn’t be so bad. I know Bran won’t be here, yet. He’s decided to go travelling with his “friends””_

_Margaery frowned, “Why did you do that?”_

“_I think they’re all having sex with each other”_

“_Oh, like a Dany and me situation or…?”_

“_Like a relationship, but with three of them. Anyway, pushing all of the current stress aside. Are you happy Marg?”_

“_In general? I don’t know. It’s hard not to think about the stress currently, not to sound like your ex-girlfriend but it’s a bit of a facade. I miss Dany, I miss you”_

“_Me?”_

“_Yeah, it’s all work you know. I don’t feel like we’ve had a chance to talk much recently. Do you know how Dany’s relationship with Arya is going?”_

“_Um okay I think, I haven’t spoken to her much recently”_

_Sansa rested her head against Margaery’s shoulder and Margaery stroked Sansa’s hair with her free hand. _

“_Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”_

_Sansa blushed heavily, “I think only you do regularly. One more month” Sansa smiled, “I can’t wait for summer”_

“_You’re going home I assume?”_

_Sansa hesitated for a while, Margaery sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Dany was right, she did love Sansa, for the thought of spending weeks away from her was unbearable, the thought of living without her would break her heart. It was difficult, she knew in the future she would have to choose her career prospects over Sansa but right now, that seemed like an impossible task. She so badly wanted to open her eyes, cup Sansa’s face and kiss her until they were both breathless and ask her to stay here for the summer but she didn’t have the right to._

“_Yeah, I guess. Will you go to Highgarden?”_

_Margaery opened her eyes and looked slightly away from Sansa, if only to hide the tears that had sprung up in her own eyes. Even though they still had a year together, living in this apartment, it already felt like the end was looming. Next year would be harder, they would be spending even less time together, even less time when they weren’t both stressing._

“_Yeah probably. Sansa, I just want to say thank you for being the best roommate I could have asked for”_

_Sansa smiled, “Why do you say that?”_

“_It just kind of feels like everything is ending, I know it’s not, yet but-”_

“_No, I understand,” Sansa said solemnly. “It’s not the end of us though, I’ll still see you”_

_Margaery put her plate by the side of her and wiped her eyes, “I hope so”_

“_Oh don’t you start crying as well” Sansa joked and echoed Margaery, putting her plate beside her. “Hey” Sansa pulled Margaery into a hug and felt her crying into her shoulder. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay”_

_When Margaery finally pulled back from the hug, she took a long drink of wine and poured herself another glass. “Sorry about that, I think I’m more stressed about the exams that I’d like to admit”_

_Sansa interlocked their hands, “You never have to put on a facade around me, okay? I don’t, I feel like during the first year I was constantly crying around you”_

“_I wouldn’t say constantly but I get your point, I’ll work on it”_

_Margaery didn’t remember falling asleep against Sansa’s shoulder but she’s woken by Sansa’s finger tracing down her face, she groaned a little before opening her eyes and clicking her muscles._

“_Sorry, I just figured you’d probably be getting a little cold”_

“_Yeah, we should go to bed. Thanks for this evening Sansa”_

_ May _

_May was possibly the worst month of Margaery’s entire life. The sense of impending doom followed her around, Sansa going back to Winterfell meant that they had virtually no time to relax before the start of the next school year and Margaery could already imagine how difficult that was going to be. For the first time in her life, she was openly stressed as well. She might have had a photographic memory but lately, it felt like it was failing her. She attended daily revision courses, kept up her debate class as much as possible so that she didn’t lose sight of current politics and was in the library until at-least 10 pm every evening._

_Sansa was just as stressed, if not worse because for some reason that Margaery couldn’t fathom, she hadn’t given up her job even though the closer it go to the exams, the busier it would get with caffeinated students. The number of nights Margaery would enter the apartment to find Sansa asleep on the sofa. She would place a blanket over her, lift her feet and watch TV until Sansa woke. Margaery still found it cute how embarrassed Sansa would get being found asleep, even though Margaery had fallen asleep on Sansa’s shoulder and in her bed before now._

_When her exams were over, the relief washed over her instantly. She looked around her course-mates but she didn’t like any of them enough to hug them even though she really wanted to. She practically ran to Loras’ apartment, she knew his exams had finished too and she hadn’t seen him in weeks or spoken to him and when he opened the door, she threw her arms around him._

“_You made it Marg!”_

“_I’ve never been so relieved, ergh I can’t believe I have to do this again next year. How are you? You must have been really stressed”_

_He shrugged, “Having Renly helps”_

“_Aww thank you darling” Renly pecked Loras’ cheek, “How is Sansa? I’ll not lie to you Marg, if we ever pass the coffee shop, she always looks a bit of a state”_

_Margaery sighed, “I just think she’s really tired. Her exams are over tomorrow so I think I’ll stay out of her hair this evening, you don’t mind do you?”_

“_Of course not, I can make my famous cocktails” Renly clapped his hands together excitedly._

“_Do you have to? They always knock me for six”_

“_Stay here tonight then, our sofa is quite comfortable”_

_Margaery composed a quick text to Sansa, wishing her luck for her exam tomorrow and promising her that she wouldn’t get too drunk so that they could go down to the university bar tomorrow with Arya and Dany to get drunk._

“_So, what’s going on with you? Are you still single?” Loras asked._

“_Less of the still please, but yes. I was never dating Dany anyway. I’m seeing her tomorrow with Arya, do you guys wanna come to the bar too?”_

“_No, it’s okay, leave that be a girls night out. Isn’t that kind of like a double date?”_

_Margaery shot both of them a glare, “I’m not dating Sansa for the one-millionth time”_

“_But you want to, I don’t know why you deny it to us or yourself. It’s just counterproductive”_

“_I’m not denying it to myself anymore, I just don’t like to talk about it openly. It seems pointless”_

“_But why?” Renly urged, “You don’t know how she feels about you if you never act on it”_

_Margaery sighed, “When the time is right, I will. But I don’t know if that’ll ever come”_

_After four of Renly’s cocktails, Margaery falls asleep on the sofa. Loras just smiled at her and threw a blanket over her before sitting on Renly’s lap and pecked his cheek._

“_So the situation between her and Sansa is worse now than ever I would say, she doesn’t shut up about her”_

“_Oh it’s cute though” Renly gushed._

“_Well not currently, Sansa won’t stay single forever. She’s gorgeous for one and a decent human being, which seems rare these days”_

_Margaery’s head lulled against her shoulder and she began to snore lightly. Renly chuckled, “Come on, it’s past midnight. We should probably go to bed too”_

“_Hey um, how deeply do you think she’s sleeping?”_

“_Loras” Renly slapped his arm playfully, “You’re awful”_

“_Well?”_

“_At-least attempt to be quiet, okay?”_

“_I promise”_

<strike> _x_ </strike>

_Margaery left her brother’s apartment as soon as the text from Sansa came through to say she’d finished her exams. She just wanted to hug her, she was so relieved they’d managed to get through this spell relatively unscathed. She hadn’t slept as much as she wanted to, she’d been woken up by Loras and Renly’s nightly and morning activities and although their sofa was quite comfortable, it wasn’t a patch on her bed so she was keen for a nap before this evening. She was sure with Arya coming, who was always a keen drinker, she wouldn’t allow them to go home before 3 am._

_Margaery threw her arms around Sansa,” We did it Sans!”_

”_We did and I'm on leave from work until after the summer. I'm so tired but I can't wait to let loose tonight. What are you planning to wear?”_

”_Oh I have no idea, do you know?”_

”_No, but it’s going to be really warm in there so I’m not going to wear a lot. I think most of the uni will be there so we’re going to need to go early”_

“_Do we drink before we go?”_

“_Yeah maybe a little, how are you feeling about seeing Dany and Arya?”_

“_Yeah okay, I haven’t seen Dany properly for a few weeks so it’ll be nice to see her”_

_Sansa decided on a black playsuit with sequinned lace on the collar, black heels, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail topped off with blue stud earrings._

”_Maybe I should wear something colourful to counterbalance you. I wish I decided what to wear before I started drinking. Also, we haven't eaten”_

”_I was thinking we could get a load of bar snacks to share. You could wear anything and look beautiful Marg”_

”_Oh you sap, thank you. I'm stressed, I was going to nap as well but I've fucked that up”_

”_I’ll convince Arya to let us come back early”_

”_I kinda want to wear my blazer but I think I'll burn up, or maybe I should wear the dark blue dress, what do you think?”_

”_What I think is that I've been hearing about what you might wear for what feels like hours”_

”_You're not helping me though,” Margaery said desperately, “I’ll text Dany”_

”_There’s no need to be like that. Come on, let’s go look in your wardrobe. I'm pretty sure everything you own either shows off your arse, your legs or your boobs so you can't go far wrong”_

_Margaery blushed slightly, “Um thank you I think”_

_Sansa threw a fishtail white dress at her, “There it makes your boobs and arse look good”_

"_No, I can't walk in that”_

“_Then why do you own it? Margaery we wouldn't be having this problem if you didn’t have so many clothes. What about this one?”_

_Margaery picked up the turquoise dress Sansa threw at her, it tied around her neck and it was tight down her body but finished just below her bottom with a skirt._

”_It’ll make you look like a princess”_

”_Really?” Margaery smiled sheepishly, “Thank you, I'll wear that then”_

”_Hurrah”_

_They arrived at the bar around 7 pm, Arya and Dany were already there with what seemed an endless amount of tequila shots on their table._

”_4 each” Arya stated, “They’re from me to say well done for getting through your exams. I know how stressed you've all been. I can’t wait to be in the same boat next year”_

“_Thank you Arya” Margaery smiled, whilst Sansa and Day looked ready to vomit, Margaery hardly flinched as she downed the shots. “It’s not my first time”_

“_Clearly” Arya clapped, “that’s one of the most impressive things I've seen”_

“_See Margaery, I don't know why you stressed so much about what to wear when my sister is literally in a leather jacket and shorts”_

_Arya rolled her eyes. “That’s her style Sansa, don't be mean” Margaery scorned, “You look nice Arya”_

_Margaery giggled as Sansa twirled her around on the dance-floor. Margaery felt happy for the first time in ages, with the alcohol coursing through her veins, pure relief and Sansa’s hands running through her hair, the decision was made for her as she pulled Sansa towards her for a kiss. Sansa didn’t pull back, she kissed Margaery too and cupped her cheeks afterwards,_

“_It’s just because of the stress of everything right? All these feelings going around, it’s too much. Right?”_

_Margaery nodded and faked a smile. It didn’t entirely make sense what Sansa was saying because of the alcohol but Margaery got the gist, it was just after the stress, it was a relief kiss. Sansa pulled her into a hug and Margaery tried her best to hide her disappointment to Dany and Arya who were looking on from their table. To their credit, they didn’t mention it for the entirety of the evening even though she knew they must have wanted to._

_Sansa had convinced Arya to let them go at 2:30, as without a nap and with a lot of vodkas, both of them were flagging as the evening went on. She knew they would be out until the campus bar closed at 4:30. Dany hugged her tightly and cupped her cheeks, “Are you okay?”_

“_Yeah” Margaery nodded and smiled, “Honestly, I am. It’s better to know where I stand and I’m okay, honestly”_

“_Okay,” Dany pecked her cheek, “if you’re ever not. You know where I am”_

“_Thank you, enjoy your night”_

_As she bid her goodbyes to Arya, Sansa interlocked their hands. Margaery glanced at her, it was clear Sansa was tired and a little drunk; she had that drunken, flushed look on her face but undoubtedly she was the most beautiful person Margaery had ever seen._

_Margaery pulled away from Arya and began to walk with Sansa towards their apartment block, “You look um beautiful tonight, by the way, I just had to say it”_

_Sansa smiled, “Thank you, you always do”_

“_Are you okay darling?”_

“_Yeah I think so, can we um share a bed tonight? I just think it would be nice if we were both dying tomorrow, to be able to be near each other with minimal movement”_

_Margaery chuckled, she’d never shared a bed with Sansa on request before. She felt a little excited at the prospect. “Of course”_

“_Are you okay?”_

“_Yeah, I’m good”_

_Margaery got them both a glass of water, undressed into her bed shorts and bra and slid in beside Sansa in her bed. They were facing each other when Sansa traced her fingers up Margaery’s arm and then, unprovoked, pressed her lips against Margaery’s. She pulled back with a smile,_

“_Thank you, for existing” Sansa moved to lay her head against Margaery’s chest, Margaery prayed she couldn’t hear her heart beating rapidly._

_Get your feelings under control Margaery, you’ve always been able to before._

_Margaery managed to calmly smile, place a kiss to Sansa’s forehead and was thankful for the inclusion of alcohol otherwise she was sure it would take her a long time to sleep._

_ June _

_Margaery woke to the summer sun and the sound of Sansa in the pool. She sighed contently, changed into her bikini and went into the kitchen. She made herself a breakfast smoothie before making herself and Sansa cocktails, yesterday they’d been hungover and driven to the beach in the evening but today, they were both alright, meaning they could make the most of their balcony. Times like this were the only time in the year that it was worth the extra they were paying for it._

_She placed the cocktail for Sansa on the sun lounger next to hers, took a sip and closed her eyes, listening to the music play out on the iPhone. She didn’t remember falling asleep but she woke to Sansa shaking her shoulder._

“_Hey, you’ve been asleep a little while and you probably shouldn’t be, in the sun”_

“_Yeah no worries, sorry I don’t know why I’m so tired”_

“_It’s okay, why don’t you have a dip? Wake yourself up”_

“_That’s a good idea”_

_Margaery slipped into the cool water and floated on her back for a bit, their pool wasn’t really big enough to swim properly but it was enough. _

_Margaery leant against the side of the pool and gazed up at Sansa, “You have suntan lotion on right? You know I worry with your skin”_

“_Yes mother, I’m fully covered. There was um, something I wanted to ask you”_

“_Shoot”_

“_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come back with me, for the summer weeks or at-least part of it. I just thought because Loras and Renly live here, I know you’re not that close with your parents and um, I know you said you wanted to see Winterfell”_

“_Sansa, are you nervous?”_

“_What? No” Sansa swallowed, “Don’t be silly”_

_Margaery smiled reassuringly, “Sansa, you’ve no idea how much I’d love to see Winterfell with you. All I’ve been thinking recently is how much I’ll miss you over the summer. It’ll be lovely to spend the summer with you”_

_Sansa let out a sigh of relief, “Okay, maybe I was a little nervous. I don’t like being rejected”_

“_Like I’d ever reject you Sansa, when were you thinking of going back?”_

“_I was thinking maybe tomorrow but if you need more time to get ready then let me know and if you want to say goodbye to Loras”_

“_I’ll pop over to Loras’ later, I should be able to get all my stuff ready by like midday tomorrow if that’s okay? And I’ll start once I’m done enjoying the sun”_

“_Yeah, of course, I’ll mention to my Mum that you said yes. I cleared it with them yesterday, we’ll have to share a room though. They’ve turned Robb and Jon’s old rooms into a gym and like an extra storage area, you can have my bed though, I’ll sleep on the floor”_

“_Sansa, you’re not sleeping on the floor for weeks. We can share the bed”_

“_It’s only a single”_

“_I’m sure we’ll cope darling”_

_The journey back to Winterfell took around 4 hours, which was mostly 4 hours of Sansa yelling at Arya not to sleep the entire time but Margaery didn’t mind, it was nice to see the two siblings in a natural surrounding. They’d swung the car round to Dany’s apartment this morning to pick Arya up from there, they’d shared a slightly heartfelt goodbye before Margaery had hugged Dany tightly with a promise that they’d keep texting over the summer._

_They left their bags in the car for now as Margaery became reacquainted with the Stark clan. Margaery was slightly nervous to properly meet Catelyn, her job as a therapist made Margaery think that she’d overanalyse everything she said. She just wanted to come across well, for Sansa’s sake. _

_Catelyn threw her arms around Sansa and Arya, scorning Arya for her latest hairstyle and cupping Sansa’s cheeks, “I swear you’ve grown again”_

“_Mum, you remember Margaery”_

“_Yes, of course. It’s lovely to see you again”_

“_Mrs Stark” Margaery smiled, “Thank you so much for having me”_

“_Any friend of Sansa’s is a friend of ours, you can call me Catelyn though. Mrs Stark will get old pretty quickly”_

_She was introduced to Rickon, who hardly looked up from his games console and as a result, was scorned by both Sansa and Catelyn._

“_Sorry” Catelyn shook her head, “Teenage boys”_

_Sansa sat next to Bran and cupped his cheeks, despite his protests, “Are you okay?” She asked._

“_Yes, of course,” He answered, “why do you ask?”_

“_I need to know more about the people you’re going travelling with next year”_

_He sighed, “Why?”_

“_For safety Bran, I’m your big sister. I have to worry”_

“_Can’t you be more like Arya?”_

“_No, I can’t. Only one Arya per family otherwise we’d implode”_

“_Oh haha” Arya rolled her eyes, “Be wild Bran, be young”_

_Catelyn sighed, “Anyway, you like spicy food right Margaery? I know it’s summer but I thought I could make the famous Northern Stew seeing as Margaery’s never been here before”_

“_It’s essentially like gravy with meat and vegetables but with an added kick, it’s really good” Sansa smiled._

“_Yeah, I love spicy food. There’s a lot of it at home too. Maybe we should take our stuff upstairs before food Sansa”_

“_Yeah, you’re right. Arya, come on”_

_Arya dragged her feet as she followed them out of the room, Catelyn turned to her husband with a knowing smile._

“_What’s that look for?”_

_Catelyn moved closer to him so that Bran and Rickon couldn’t hear, “Sansa’s in love”_

“_Really?”_

_Catelyn nodded, “I’m pretty sure, I think it’s reciprocated too although I can’t get a great idea of Margaery yet. I’ll let you know my findings later”_

“_Being married to a therapist certainly has its advantages”_

“_And it’s downsides I can imagine” She laughed and kissed his cheek, “Try and get Rickon to socialise whilst I make tea”_

“_Of course love”_

“_So Arya, why don’t you tell us more about your new girlfriend?” Ned asked warmly._

“_Oh yeah sure, well Margaery and her used to regularly have sex-”_

“_ARYA” Sansa scorned._

“_Sansa, it’s fine. She’s not wrong, we had an arrangement but um, she’s my friend so-”_

“_Yeah so there was that, they tried to date and it didn’t work so then I approached her because I mean, she’s gorgeous for one and she’s cool. She studies Greek Mythology”_

_Sansa elbowed her sister, “You’re a dickhead sometimes”_

“_What? What did I do?”_

“_You know what you did, don’t rub Margaery’s face in the fact it didn’t work out”_

“_I’m just stating facts Sansa”_

“_Is that a thing in uni? Do people just like fuck each other regularly? I’m suddenly interested in going”_

“_Rickon Stark, watch your language” Catelyn scorned._

“_No, it’s not that common in uni Rickon” Sansa answered sternly._

“_You have a brother, right Margaery?” Ned asked in an attempt to get the conversation away from sex._

“_Yeah, I do” Margaery smiled._

“_What does he study?”_

“_History, he’s pretty confident he can get a job in a Museum at home so that’s cool”_

“_Oh really? You never said, that’s great for him” Sansa smiled._

“_He only mentioned it yesterday but yeah, it should be great for him. I’m not sure what Renly’s doing yet though. Renly’s my brother’s boyfriend”_

“_Oh I see and they live together?” Catelyn clarified._

“_Yeah, they’ve been together for, gosh like five years now. That’s crazy”_

“_I guess that means you’ll go back to Highgarden after next year right?” Sansa said, a hint of sadness in her voice._

_Margaery sighed, she hadn’t thought about it. In-fact, besides trying to be happy for her brother, she’d tried to repress it because it did complicate things significantly. In an ideal world, both Sansa and her brother would stay in Kings Landing but as it was, she might end up staying there alone or choosing one of them over the other._

“_Um well I don’t know, I wanted to look at Winterfell uni whilst I’m here”_

“_Oh Highgarden is beautiful” Catelyn gushed, “We took many a romantic break there when we were younger”_

“_Yes, it’s um a been a while since I went home actually”_

“_Hey, we could go, before we head back to uni, if you want to or if you want to go alone. I understand”_

“_Sansa I would love to take you to Highgarden”_

_In Sansa’s bed, they were much closer to each other than Margaery predicted but she guessed it was okay, given that the last time they shared a bed together, Sansa slept against her chest. In-fact currently Sansa was stroking her arm._

“_Hey I’m sorry if I pressured you downstairs, if you don’t want me to go with you to Highgarden, I don't have to”_

“_Sansa, why would you think I wouldn’t want you to come with me?”_

“_Just in-case you get sick of me, we are together for a while now. I just wouldn’t want you to feel obligated to take me because I bought you here”_

“_Sansa I don’t I promise, I really would love you to come with me. What’s the plan for tomorrow?”_

“_Well I’m sure you’ve noticed the huge woods behind my house, I thought maybe we could go for a walk in there. Then over the next couple of days just explore the area, there’s lake Winterfell which is a cool place for sunbathing”_

“_Sounds great”_

“_We’ll go bug Robb and Jon as well”_

“_Robb is who you’re closest too right?”_

“_Yeah” Sansa smiled, “Whilst I’m here, I’ve made it my mission to fix Rickon. He never used to be like this, he always had so much energy as a kid but now it’s like… He’ll wake up late, just sit on the sofa, looking at that stupid machine. Mum blames herself because she got it for him but any techniques to take it off him haven’t worked. I just don’t like seeing my brother like this”_

“_Well if anyone can turn him around, it’s you”_

<strike> _x_ </strike>

_The next few days were spent by Sansa driving Margaery around Winterfell. It was beautiful, Margaery loved how happy and proud Sansa seemed to be of her home town, and with each passing day, Margaery realised how in love with Sansa she was. Nothing made her happier than to see Sansa’s smile, to wake up next to her every day but it hurt her too. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of losing something. She knew she would never lose Loras but she didn’t know with Sansa, their future was so uncertain. It was her last thought every night before she slept. She was too scared to tell Sansa how she felt, in-case it pushed Sansa away from her prematurely._

_Today, they were at Robb’s house. Margaery sipped from her wine as Sansa excused herself to the bathroom. _

_Robb leant forward on his sofa, “So, how long have you been in love with my sister?”_

_Margaery coughed, “Excuse me?”_

“_Don’t do that”_

“_Is it that obvious?”_

_He shrugged, “To me yeah, but I always pay more attention to the people around Sansa, especially since the dickheads she used to go out with”_

“_I er, I don’t know. A little while now I guess”_

“_And why haven’t you told her? I assume you haven’t, Sansa doesn’t keep secrets from me”_

“_Well, precisely that. I mean if Sansa doesn’t keep secrets from you and she hasn’t mentioned having feelings for me then what’s the point?”_

“_Who says she hasn’t? I might be keeping secrets for her”_

“_Do you have to be so cryptic?”_

“_It’s part of my charm” He winked and smiled as Sansa re-entered the room but Margaery’s heart and mind were racing. Was Robb just teasing her or had Sansa said something to him? She drank some more of her wine._

“_A top-up?” He suggested._

“_I’ll get it” Sansa offered and walked into the kitchen._

“_A word of advice, you seem more confident than my sister. If she’s said anything to me, then I think you should make a move. Besides, you’ll just spend the rest of your life wondering what if”_

“_I’m not confident” Margaery confessed, “not around Sansa, I love her too much. It terrifies me, she makes me feel vulnerable for the first time in my life”_

“_Well that’s great, the people we love push us to feel things we don’t normally feel”_

“_You know for someone single, you talk a lot about love”_

“_Maybe I crave it, or maybe I’ve been in love before”_

<strike> _x_ </strike>

_Sansa cradled Margaery’s body against her as she helped her into the passenger seat of the taxi. _

“_She’s honestly fine,” She told the taxi driver, “she won’t be ill”_

“_She better not be love”_

“_Sansa, I’m sorry”_

“_It’s okay, we all drink a bit much sometimes”_

“_I had to stop my mind”_

_Sansa squeezes her hand, “What do you mean?”_

“_I had to stop it, thinking about you. You remember you said to me that alcohol might have been smart around Dany so I could articulate how I felt? Well, I love you” Margaery stated before promptly falling asleep on Sansa’s shoulder._

_Sansa shook her head, “I’m not sure she meant that, what do you think?”_

_The taxi driver shrugged, “She might have been onto something though, we all say what we think when we’re drunk. Do you love her?”_

“_Yeah, I think so. I’ll see if she brings this up, it might have been a mistake, I shouldn’t assume”_

“_If you do that, she might think you’ve forgotten although you do seem in a much better state than her. If you want my advice, although it’s not good for you. She’s told you, therefore the ball is in your court now”_

“_Right. Hey, thanks. Do you mind if I ask your name?”_

“_Sandor, Sandor Clegane. Yours?”_

“_Sansa, Sansa Stark”_

“_It’s nice to meet you Sansa, I hope our paths cross again one day. Is it this one up on the left?”_

“_Yeah, that’s the one”_

“_Do you need any help with her?”_

_Sansa shook her head and nudged Margaery awake, “Hey, come on. We’re here, almost bed, okay princess?”_

“_You’re the princess” Margaery slurred._

_Sandor rolled his eyes, “I hope it works out little bird”_

“_Thanks” She smiled at him, put Margaery’s arm round her shoulder and stumbled with her into the house._

“_What did he mean?”_

“_It doesn’t matter, let’s just get you to bed yeah?”_

_Margaery woke with a pounding headache, for once she was asleep against Sansa’s chest. Margaery shifted herself away from Sansa, who was still sleeping peacefully. She didn’t remember how they'd gotten home, the last thing she properly remembered was Sansa giving her a top-up of wine, the rest was a blur. She pulled on Sansa’s dressing gown and walked downstairs to fetch a glass of water. _

“_Hi” Catelyn greeted her warmly, “I didn’t expect you to be up and about so soon. It sounded like you were in a little bit of a state last night”_

“_Mm, sorry about that”_

“_It’s fine dear, happens to the best of us. I’m thrilled to hear you’re so fond of Sansa”_

_Margaery frowned, “What do you mean?”_

“_You kept saying, rather loudly that you loved Sansa”_

_Margaery gulped, “And um, what did Sansa say to that?_

“_I’m pretty sure I heard her saying that she knew, that you’d already told her in the taxi”_

“_Oh no, anything else?”_

“_I think maybe you better ask her that don’t you?”_

_Margaery took the glass of water upstairs and perched on the edge of the bed, waiting for Sansa to wake up. She couldn’t believe she’d been so stupid to say something like that to Sansa whilst she’d been drunk, she couldn’t understand her logic after only just telling Robb how scared she was to lose Sansa. How could she possibly have been so stupid?_

_Sansa looked confused when she woke, she sat up, “Why are you sat down there? Are you okay?”_

_Margaery shook her head, “I know what I said to you last night. I’m sorry, it was stupid, I didn’t mean it”_

“_Didn’t you?”_

_Margaery closed her eyes tightly, to prevent the tears which were threatening to fall. She failed, “I wish I didn’t. I’m sorry, have I ruined everything?”_

“_No, no” Sansa leant forward and took both of Margaery’s hands in her own, “No you haven’t ruined anything”_

“_No? Really?” Margaery sniffed._

“_Yeah” Sansa smiled and wiped Margaery’s cheek, “When you were in the shower the other day, my mum said to me that it was really obvious that I was in love with you and that I should tell you but I was too scared, Robb’s being saying it for weeks and then you said it in the taxi and the taxi driver said because you’d told me, the ball was now in my court but you’re more confident than me clearly”_

“_No” Margaery shook her head, “No, Sansa I was so scared. I just went downstairs to get water and your mother said that I’d been saying loudly that I was in love with you as we were going upstairs yesterday”_

“_You did, it was cute”_

“_I thought I lost you”_

“_Never”_

“_You said weeks”_

“_Hmm?”_

“_Have you felt this way for weeks?”_

_Sansa nodded, “Since that night on the balcony, that’s when it was confirmed anyway. What about you?”_

_Margaery shrugged, “Dany thinks I’ve loved you forever, your sister has thought so for a while as well so I don’t know. Maybe I’m blind to my own emotions, I know how I feel now though”_

“_Arya said the same thing to me. We’re both just a bit useless aren’t we?”_

“_Seems that way. I’m sorry I was so drunk last night, I remember Robb saying that he could tell I was in love with you and it panicked me. He said he thought I was more confident than you so I should tell you how I felt and then I guess I did”_

“_Wait Robb said that I had feelings for you?”_

“_Not exactly, he was being cryptic. I didn’t know how to take what he was saying”_

“_He’s got to stop doing that, he thinks it makes him cool, like mysterious to ladies. It doesn’t, it’s just irritating. I just remember, when I shared a bed with you. It felt like my heart was going to burst”_

“_Mine too, it was racing. I kinda wish we didn’t have separate rooms now”_

“_Mm, maybe we can do something about that although that would be a hell of a lot of effort to move”_

“_It would, maybe if one of has a lecture in the morning or something, we should stay in separate rooms. It might be good for us too to have some space from each other, although now it seems like a terrible idea”_

“_No I get you, and we just alternate whose room we stay in when we do share a bed?”_

“_Sounds like a plan. Hey, are you still going to keep your job?”_

“_Maybe for a bit, I do quite enjoy it. It helps to focus my mind, after pouring coffee all day, it tends to centre on what’s important. Most of the time, that’s been you”_

_Margaery smiled, “So, what now?”_

_Sansa wrapped her arms around Margaery’s neck and leant in to kiss her, “We do this now”_

_Margaery visibly relaxed into Sansa’s kiss, “I’ve never been so relieved, honestly Sansa, that’s the most terrified I’ve ever been”_

_Sansa smiled, “That’s so cute, but I know how you feel. I’ve been so scared for weeks”_

“_So, there’s probably something I should tell you before this goes any further. I um, don’t want you to meet my parents when we go to Highgarden. They’re not overly thrilled with me or Loras being gay and I just don’t want to subject you to that yet. They’ll interrogate you like hell, they did with Renly. That’s why Loras doesn’t go home much either, he’s not there at the moment or at-least he wasn’t when I text him the other day. I thought maybe we could all get a hotel, save us having to do that”_

“_Whatever makes you happy darling, I’m sorry though, that must be hard”_

“_Yeah, it’s not ideal”_

“_In this day and age, it sickens me that people still think that way”_

<strike> _x_ </strike>

“_Hey” Arya smiled as the familiar face of Dany popped up on her screen._

“_Hey you” Dany smiled, “How are things?”_

“_Good yeah, have you heard from Margaery?”_

“_Yeah, that’s so great! Finally”_

“_They had sex in the room next to me, it was horrific. There are certain things you should never hear your sister say and “Oh Margaery fuck, yes, fuck me harder” is one of them” Dany laughed, “How're things with you? Where are you?”_

“_I’m still here, didn’t I tell you?”_

“_You’re in Kings Landing?”_

“_Yeah I don’t um, have a home”_

“_Dany, you’ve never mentioned that”_

“_I meant to”_

“_Stay with me, come down”_

”_Arya, no it's okay. We don't need that kind of pressure on us already, I'm okay. Missandei’s here too with her boyfriend, it’s kinda cool hanging out here when there aren't many people here. Loras and Renly are here too so we've hung out a few times. I'm good honestly”_

”_You’re sure?”_

”_Yeah, I swear. Besides your sister and Margaery, is everything else good?”_

_Arya nods, “I’m kinda bored actually. Although Bran is bringing his “friends” over later so that should be interesting. Sansa’s being properly cynical as useless, Rickon’s barely looking up from his games console, yeah normality. Maybe I should come back”_

“_Really?”_

“_Yeah, I think I’d rather be with you than here. People don’t pay attention to me, especially with Margaery around. I’m not blaming her, it’s just a fact”_

“_Well whatever you want to do, you know I’ll be happy to see you back”_

“_I’ll let you know, talk soon Dany”_

“_Bye darling”_

_-x-_

“_Mum, can you like prep Sansa or something before this evening? Where is she anyway?”_

“_At Jon’s, she’s only protective of you darling, we all are”_

_Bran brushed his hair off his face, “She doesn’t approve”_

“_It’s not that, both your sisters are dating people of the same sex. It’s not that”_

“_Rickon if you could get off that fucking console for one minute” He snapped, “Sorry, I’m-“_

“_It’s alright son” Ned consoled, “you forget your sister has a very calming influence in her life now”_

“_That’s true”_

_Sansa was in the shower when Jojen and Meera arrived, Bran hugged them both and pecked their lips._

“_You seem stressed Bran, we’ve been here before. What’s the big deal?” Jojen asked._

_Bran gulped and Margaery stepped out from behind him, “Hi, I’m Margaery, Sansa’s girlfriend”_

“_I’m Meera, this is my brother Jojen”_

“_Nice to meet you. Bran’s a little stressed about Sansa, she’s very protective of him. Can you just give me a heads up on the situation? I don’t think she entirely understands it”_

“_I date both of them, have sex with both of them. Obviously, they don’t do that with each other” He chuckled nervously, “I know it’s a bit odd but-“_

“_No it’s cool, I got it” Margaery smiled, “I’ll try and help when I can okay?” She rubbed his shoulders, “Try not to stress”_

_He nodded, “Thanks Margaery. Let’s go meet Arya, she’s super chill”_

_Sansa emerged downstairs in a beautiful black gown, her hair down for once with a diamond necklace, she sat beside Margaery._

“_You look beautiful darling” Margaery pecked her cheek._

“_I’m Sansa” She stated and stared across the table at the people sat either side of Bran. “It’s Meera and Jojen right?”_

_Meera smiled, “Nice to meet you Sansa”_

_Bran’s hand is clenched into a fist on the table with Jojen’s hand wrapped around it._

“_So, do you have plans on where you’re going?”_

“_All over” Jojen smiled, “All over Westeros”_

“_Exciting, you’ll have to pop in and see us if you pass through Kings Landing”_

“_Speaking of, I might go back soon”_

“_What?” Sansa asked her sister in horror, “but we’ve only just got here”_

“_Sansa I’m sure she wants to see Dany, don’t you?”_

“_Yeah, exactly. I didn’t realise that she wasn’t going anywhere for the summer. I offered her to come down here but she said we didn’t need that pressure early on”_

“_Smart girl”_

“_You don’t um, still have feelings for her, do you Marg?” Arya asked._

“_What? No, don’t be silly. Dany’s a good friend of mine Arya, that’s all. I’m now thrilled she’s dating you, admittedly I wasn’t at the start but you guys make a good couple. I know she’s with someone decent”_

“_You dated the same person?” Jojen asked, “Just to clarify”_

“_Do you think it’s odd?” Rickon scoffed_

“_The fuck is wrong with you?” Bran spat, “please ignore my brother, I’ve taken his games console from him and he’s lashing out”_

_Rickon sighed, “Yeah that’s obviously it”_

“_Well, what is it?” Sansa asked, “You’ve been miserable since we came back”_

“_I’m not doing this here” He stood from his chair and stormed out of the room._

“_I’ll go” Sansa offered._

“_It’s probably a good thing he’s not here” Bran sighed, “spoiling things”_

“_Sorry Bran” Sansa smiled at him before leaving the room, she grabbed a can of beer from the fridge._

_She knocked on his door, “Rickon, can we talk?”_

“_Sure”_

“_I bought this for you” She hands him the can._

“_Thanks”_

_She sat down on his bed, beside him, “What’s going on Rick?”_

“_I’ve missed you, you know”_

“_It seems like it”_

“_I’m sorry”_

“_Talk to me” Sansa slipped her hand into his, “Please”_

“_I feel so ordinary, everyone has something interesting about them or someone. You’re living your best life in Kings Landing, you have Margaery. Arya seems so carefree and she’s got Dany. Bran’s going travelling, he’s got his thing going on. Robb’s a fucking footballer, Jon’s in the army. Me? I’ve got nothing”_

“_But Rick, you haven’t been to uni yet. How do you know you won’t have experiences like me and Arya?”_

“_Because I’m not smart enough to go”_

“_Well, maybe you should just do something you like. Like gaming, you’re so into that at the moment, you could apply for a games design course. You’re good at art, for courses like that, you just have to impress them with your ideas, not your brains”_

“_How do I deal with not knowing where to go?”_

“_Well I’m in the same boat, I don’t know where to live after uni. Margaery wants to follow me and I want to follow her. You’re not alone in these worries Rick”_

“_And I don’t have a girlfriend, or boyfriend”_

“_You don’t need one just now, relationships I got into at this age were terrible as you know. Don’t rush growing up, okay? Please bring the happy Rickon back, I miss him. We all do”_

“_Sansa, before you go back, would you help me look into courses?”_

“_Of course I will”_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I said I was never going to write again but here I am, I'm working on part two which is going to be the other half of the year from Dany and Arya's perspective. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
